Dragonborn
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest when the Charmings turned Maleficent's daughter Lily into the dark savior... Lily wasn't the only child harmed. There were two little babies in the egg. Lily who ended up in the world without magic, and Raven who ended up in the Isle of the Lost in Auradon 13 years later. Rated T for mild language and occasionally dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn

Chapter 1: Time Flies

 _28 years ago…_

 _A purple portal opens in the ground beneath a brown dragon egg. Cracks appear in the egg as a tiny fist breaks through. The wailing from a baby could be heard as the egg leans towards the edge of the portal._

" _It's a baby! Charming it's just a baby!" Snow exclaims as she and her Prince Charming watch the egg go into the portal. As the egg falls, the wails of a second baby adds to the first. The second baby clearly being weaker than the first._

" _Snow… what have we done? We took away both of Maleficent's children. Two innocent little babies…" Charming says as he pulls his true love into his embrace._

 _13 years later…_

 _A portal briefly opens in front of a broken down 'tower' on an island full of broken down buildings. A broken wooden sign swung over the door reading Bargain Castle. Half of a brown dragon egg flew out of the portal and landed inside of the doorway to the shop. A small pale baby laid sound asleep in the shell. Feathery wisps of light brown hair moved slightly as a wind blows through the morning air._

 _On the tower balcony, a once tall and proud woman stood watching her little kingdom. Her horns added to her height as she scowled down at the streets and yelled at the shopkeepers as they began to set up their wares. As she turns to the front of her home, she catches the whiff of another dragon. One that isn't her or her little brat, Mal. As she walks into her home, the scent grows weaker. Growling at the loss of the scent, the Mistress of All Evil heads down to her store, ignoring the purple haired toddler playing on the green 'throne' that the little girl was told to keep off of. The scent of the dragon grew stronger as Maleficent reached the entrance to her store. Glancing down, she sneered at the little baby who reeked of dark magic and dragon. "At least this little runt smells more powerful than my pathetic excuse of a daughter," the dark fairy states as she picks up the little infant, whose dark brown eyes open at the voice. The baby's eyes glow slightly as a dark ring appears on the edges of her iris. "You are indeed a powerful child. It would be a shame to have that darkness go to waste, I'll call you Raven."_

 _Present Day…_

A teenage girl with dark brown eyes sat on the edge of the balcony of Bargain Tower. Her feet dangled in the air as she leans back, eyes closed, as the rotten wind that smelled of garbage swept her shoulder-length black hair behind her. The dark brown tips of her hair brush against the top of her purple, sleeveless, t-shirt with a black dragon breathing lime green fire in the front. She watches as her mother, Maleficent, makes it through the barrier and into Auradon. "Maybe Mal actually succeeded in making mother proud. At least one of us has to…" the girl whispers before standing up on the edge of the balcony. Her blacked ripped skinny jeans go into her lime green combat boots. Disappointing Maleficent became much easier over the years, it seemed that no matter what the young dragons seemed to do, it was never good enough. Mal was too soft, too good, and too eager to please. Raven had the strength, fearlessness, and malevolence that Maleficent desired from her girls… but there was one issue… Raven had no desire to lead. Life as a hired thug was good enough for the youngest of the three fey. Why bother leading when you can just follow someone who clearly excels at it? Mal was the natural leader out of the sisters, people actually followed her. No one wanted to follow Raven, she was too reckless and difficult to control. Surrendering to the dark came easier to her, it was as if the light was impossible for her. Bad luck followed Raven wherever she went, almost like she was cursed.

Raven turns to have her back to the open air around her as she stretches her arms out like the wings of a dragon. She leans back and lets her body fall towards the broken concrete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Maleficent was sitting on the ground next to Lily after managing to get Lily to turn back into a human. Emma, Regina, and the Charmings had left the mother and daughter to bond after the 30 years of missing out on mother daughter time. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and your sister. I tried to find the two of you after you two were taken."

Lily's eyes glow slightly before turning to her mother, her black hair moving in the slight breeze. "I have a sister? I never knew that," Lily says before standing up and putting a hand on her star birthmark. "We need to find her," she says as a slight amount of purple smoke appears around her hands.

"We will find her. We just need to use a tracking spell to locate where she ended up, I know that she ended up in a different realm." The blonde dragon sorcerous says as she gets up using the rock they were leaning against for support. She puts a hand on Lily's shoulder before pulling her daughter into a hug. "We will just need to convince the dark one into helping us."


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonborn

Chapter 2: Vandals

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"What can I do for you, dearies? The shop is closed," Mr. Gold says behind the counter while holding a broom. He, of course, knew what the two dragons wanted. Information about the other daughter of Maleficent. But why not play with them first? It makes being the Dark One far much more entertaining.

"You know why we are here, Dark One. Now tell me how I can get to my daughter," Maleficent says clearly not being in the mood to wait. Reuniting with Lily had only been half of her happy ending, she still had one more child to find. The child she had no clue is if she were alive or dead.

"Getting to her I can't help you with… unless you know how to create a portal between realms. Even with all off my power I have yet to stumble upon a way to figure that out," Gold says as he comes around the counter holding a crystal ball. The crystal was clouded as the image that had once been in it faded away.

"Then you're of no use to us," Lily says turning to leave the shop. A hand is placed onto the younger dragon by her blonde mother.

"His crystal ball could show her to us at the least" Maleficent whispers into Lily's ear before turning back to the smirking imp. "What do you want from us? I know that you can scry into other realms, surely you can use it so I can at least see my child," she states earning a little giggle from the imp.

"Now that is the correct question, dearie! What I'll need is a drop of your blood! No other fee, that child of yours is of… particular interest to me," Gold states as he grabs Maleficent's hand and pricks her finger with a needle. He folds her finger over the crystal ball as a single drop of blood falls.

The blood soaks into the crystal ball turning the white cloud red for a brief moment before the cloud dissipates. A blurry image of a 13 year old girl on the ledge of a balcony begins to form. The picture becomes vivid as day just as the girl falls backwards off of the edge.

 _Isle of the Lost, a few seconds later_

Raven falls down through the air before twisting around to face the ground. She grabs a metal bar on the roof of the neighboring building and pulls herself onto it and lands in a crouch. A slight smirk appears on her face as she hears a shout of "Vandals to me!" The young teen takes off at a run to the other end of the flat topped building. She makes a running leap right as she reaches the edge and lands in a roll on the next building 5 feet away. Without breaking stride, she turns to the end of the roof facing the street. With a running start, she flips off of the edge of the building and lands on a cart being pushed by a goblin returning from the barge.

Laughter fills the air as Raven lays back in the cart, her brown eyes glittering in amusement. The goblin grumbles but continues to push the now heavier cart towards the market so it could sell its wares. A shock of blue hair appears next to her as another girl jumps into the cart. "So you heard me, little dragon," the older teen girl teases as she punches Raven's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Our time of release is near, Hadley. My mother was able to get to Auradon, she will break the barrier once and for all!" Raven smiles showing pure joy at what she believes to be the downfall of Auradon. A childish grin appears on her face causing Hadley to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Little dragon, you are so adorable," Hadley teases while pinching Raven's pale cheek. Her emerald eyes glittered as the younger girl batted away the hand of her ally a slight blush appearing on her cheek.

"I'm not adorable! I'm a dragon! Dragons are fierce deadly creatures who eat humans for breakfast!" Raven says the playful glint in her eyes disappearing as a glare as cold as ice replaces it. A golden glow emerges from her eyes as the young daughter of Maleficent sits up, "my sister ruled this territory, not you. If anyone is taking over after her leaving, it will be me and not some daughter of Hades who got kicked out at 11 for kissing Mal!" she shouts before standing up to her full height of 5'4" putting the cart off balance. The goblin losses its grip on the cart sending the girls and the torn fabric crashing to the ground. The dark haired teen falls into a roll and gets up onto her feet while Hadley was still trying to get up. A sneer grows on Raven's face as she picks up Hadley and slams her against a wall. "I should be the leader of the Vandals! Not you, you worthless piece of shit!"

"So the dragon does have a roar," Hadley teases right before her head is slammed into the wall. "Leading is a lot of work, and you've never been one who wanted to lead a gang… or well anything." She laughs as she grabs Raven's hand with her own.

"You're so lucky that I don't feel like getting blood on my jacket right now," Raven growls before dropping the blue haired teen and starts to walk towards Dragon Hall. She was already an hour late, even Mal would show up sooner than this. She smirks as she raises up her middle finger at the daughter of Hades, who remained on the ground where the young fey dropped her.

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"She's… she's still a child…" Maleficent says staring at the young girl in the crystal ball. "Just a little girl left behind by her family…" she whispers touching the crystal as the image fades away. She had lost all of the milestones with Lily, but maybe she could finally have the chance to raise her children with the younger girl. There must be a way to get to her, a spell somewhere. A magic bean, maybe even a mermaid. "Lily, come. We need to contact Ursula, she may have a way to get to your sister." Maleficent says before setting down the crystal ball and leading her eldest daughter out of the store.

"Raven is a very powerful girl… together we could be unstoppable…" Gold giggles after the bell jingles due to the door closing.

 _Isle of the Lost, 2 months later_

"Lady Raven of the Isle, you are formally invited to attend Auradon Prep by King Benjamin. I will drive you into Auradon the second you are ready," the chauffer of the royal limo says reading from a scroll.

A grin instantly appears on Raven's face as she rushes off to her and Mal's bedroom to pack up her few items. Finally… she will have a chance to use her magic and figure out what side she wants to be on. Mal got the chance to choose sides and find herself, now Raven will get that chance to.

 **Author's Note: Hadley is another OC of mine who I'm writing a separate fanfic about… at some point… if I'm not being lazy. Surprisingly I wrote this chapter rather fast because I already kinda knew what I wanted to do and had the time to just sit and write. Hopefully I can get another chapter up by next week while I still have inspiration.**


End file.
